


Her War Boy

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Nux Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux lives AU. Capable is attacked by War Boys and Nux comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her War Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Xmas ficlet for irismoonthelioness, who requested Nux/Capable, Capable gets attacked or hurt and Nux goes full warboy to protect her, but afterwards he is afraid he scared her too much.

Capable’s heart was pounding and she felt sick. She hadn’t felt fear like this in a dozen days, not since Furiosa killed Joe and the Citadel became theirs. Toast was right, she thought, and later she’d be sad about that, but right now she was looking around for something she could grab and use as a weapon to defend herself. 

There was nothing, and War Boys were moving in. One of them had already begun unbuckling his belts.

“What the fuck are you doing?” a new voice demanded, and at first Capable didn’t recognize it. She’d never heard Nux sound like that. 

“What does it look like?” one of the War Boys replied. 

“It’s not fair that you haven’t shared. I’d have shared if I had a breeder, Nux.” The other War Boy sounded calm and reasonable, like the thing to be shared wasn’t Capable.

She wanted to run to Nux, but she’d have to pass the War Boys and she was afraid they’d grab her if she went close enough. 

“She doesn’t want to be shared,” Nux said. He wasn’t looking at her. His gaze was fixed on the two War Boys. He pulled a short length of chain out of his pocket and wrapped it around his hand. He curled the hand into a fist, and Capable realized the purpose of the chain she’d teased him for keeping. 

The fight was quick and brutal. She knew she should help Nux - there were two of them - but she was afraid of getting hurt if she got near that tangle of struggling male bodies. She couldn’t even scream for help, though she wanted to. The sound just wouldn’t get out of her throat, it was there choking her and she couldn’t scream even though War Boys were hurting Nux and were going to rape her. 

But Nux was also a War Boy, and maybe Toast was right when she accused Capable of forgetting that. One of the War Boys who’d attacked her was now unconscious and Nux was astride the other one, still pummeling him. 

“She’s mine,” he said to the bloodied and battered man beneath him. “You’re never to touch her again.”

The beaten War Boy turned his head and spat. It was mostly blood, but there was also a bit of white. He’d spat out a tooth. “Yeah, she’s yours and yours alone,” he said, conceding defeat. 

Nux climbed off him and stepped over the unconscious one to reach her. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

Capable shook her head, but Nux scooped her up anyway and she let him. She wrapped her arms around him and let him carry her away. “Not the vault,” she said. She wasn’t ready to discuss this with the others. Later they’d have to decide what more they could do to prevent something like this from happening again, but she wasn’t ready to think about that yet. 

Nux carried her to one of the repair bays and set her atop the car he’d been working on for the past four days, ever since he was well enough to leave her room. His face and body were bruised and there were several patches of blood on him. 

“How badly are you hurt?”

“Nothing serious. Think I got a couple ribs cracked, and Shaft bit a chunk out of my back, that fucking cannibal.” He chuckled, sounding almost affectionate, and Capable was reminded that the men who’d attacked her were his friends. His brothers. 

She wasn’t sure what it was that Nux saw on her face that made him lower his head and stare at the ground. “Sorry,” he murmured. 

“Are you apologizing for them or for you?”

“For anything that needs apologizing for.”

He did this sometimes. He did so well, tried so hard, that Capable often didn’t realize that he didn’t understand certain things and that he merely said and did what he thought she wanted him to. She wished they were lying cuddled together in bed. She wished what happened hadn’t happened. 

But it had. She slid down from the hood of the car and took her War Boy by the hand. “Let’s get those ribs and that bite tended.”

They walked in silence. Nux kept glancing at her, and Capable could feel that he needed something from her. But she didn’t know what, and either Nux didn’t know himself or he was reluctant to ask, and she didn’t know how to ask without creating more confusion between them. 

“I love you, Nux,” she said, because she couldn’t think what else to say. It was only afterwards that she realized it was the first time she’d said it, though it had been true by sunset of the second day she knew him. 

“I love you, Capable. Love you more than I loved Immortan Joe.”

The mere mention of Joe’s name was unpleasant. She considered the possible significance of Nux’s statement. Joe had been his war leader, his father figure, and his god - so what did that make Capable? But she was probably overthinking things. Nux had used the only measure he knew. 

“I thought they liked me. I thought they respected me. The Pups adapted so quickly, and even the War Boys who were the most hostile at first have been adjusting really well lately.” At first Capable had thought that pair were joking when they asked when she’d start breeding with them too, but then it became clear they were serious and then things had really turned ugly. 

“They do like you,” Nux said. He sounded confused that Capable would think they didn’t like her.

“They thought you should share me like a bottle of water, or like a large lizard you caught,” she said bitterly. When it’d been happening, she’d been shocked and afraid. Now Capable was starting to feel angry. 

“I know you wouldn’t want that and I don’t want to share you anyway. They know now too and they won’t try again.”

“But they might try with Cheedo, or the Dag, or Toast.” Capable tried desperately to think of something to keep her sisters safe. There had to be something they could do short of simply castrating all the War Boys other than Nux. 

Nux shook his head. “Not the Dag. I told everyone she already has a pup in her. And Toast said if any War Boy tried to touch her, she’d shoot him in the groin and watch him bleed out. The guys asked me if she’d really do it and I told them yes.” 

“So it’s just Cheedo in danger?”

Nux started to nod, then his face lit up. “I could tell the others that Cheedo belongs to Imperator Furiosa! Nobody would dare challenge her after she killed Immortan Joe.”

What Capable wanted was for the War Boys to learn that ‘breeders’ were not objects for the sexual gratification of men nor machines to use to make babies. But this would have to do until she figured out how to teach them that. “That’s a good idea, Nux.”

He smiled that happy smile he always smiled whenever she complimented him or thanked him. She slid her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Though he was everything she’d dreamt of and more than she’d dared to hope for and thus surely one of a kind, she had to believe that the other War Boys would learn from his example.


End file.
